Diskussion:Oracle (V)
Ich find lustig, das im Spiel alle Ubermacht Modelle bis auf der Zion, ein eher schlechtes Handling haben. Jedes der Modelle ist langsamer in den Kurven als der Benefactor Schafter! Das einzige was diese Wagen wirklich können ist beschleunigen und driften! Für mich stellen die Übermachts das Gegenteil von echten BMWs dar: Echte BMWs beschleunigen meistens schlechter als die schnellen Mercedes Modelle, haben aber besseres Handling. Ich hätte echt Spaß an jedem der Modelle von Ubermacht wenn nicht die beiden Oracles und der Zion so einen miserablen 4 Zylinder Sound hätten. Ich bevorzuge deshalb den Sentinel, der wenigstes klingt wie ein BMW 6 Zylinder! Rockstar hätte lieber ein paar alte Motorensounds von GTA IV verwenden können als so nen Mist zu bauen. Für mich wäre der Benefactor Schwartzer ein absolutes High Light gewesen, aber der Sound klingt einfach wie von nem sehr leisen 4 Zylindermotor... Das nennt sich dann nen V12. Mir kommen davon echt ein paar Bröckchen hoch... 2.245.21.166 18:57, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Im englischen Wiki ist es angeblich der Schafter!! Sebinator97 10:52, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ist der Schafter nicht ein Mercedes? Denn das Ding hier im Trailer sieht mir nicht wirklich wie ein klassischer Silberpfeil aus, ich finde, das ist eindeutig auf der Basis eines BMW. AldeaMalvada 11:43, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wer das Ding als Benz bezeichnet, ist blind. Das Heck lässt sich keinem Benz-Modell der jüngeren Vergangenheit zuordnen und sieht für mich eindeutig nach 7er-BMW aus, auch das bisschen was von der Seitenlinie zu sehen ist. Und ohne arrogant sein zu wollen, ich kenne mich aus, bin beruflich in der Richtung tätig. Peter 21:31, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Der Oracle ist ein Übermacht (BMW) und wird im Spiel als Coupé eingestuft. Er kostet 80.000$, kann aber in GTAO auch gestohlen und umlackiert werden. Als robuster, schneller Viertürer eignet er sich als Einsatzfahrzeug bei Missionen und Jobs. 87.154.110.145 07:28, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) gbkom : Und das soll uns was sagen? Cougar (Diskussion) 12:21, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :: Dass wer das geschrieben hat, blind oder blöd ist. Der Übermacht Oracle wird im Spiel als Sportwagen eingestuft. Unlogisch, aber wahr. Peter (Diskussion) 08:56, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :: Der neue Oracle gilt bei mir aber auch als Coupé, vielleicht steht beim älteren ja Sportwagen 100px|link=Benutzer:609NO$CENT!|609NO$CENT! 80px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:609NO$CENT!|Nachrichten 13:17, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Soweit ich weiß haben die einige Definitionen von Fahrzeugen in irgend einem Patch abgeändert... Cougar (Diskussion) 15:31, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Woher ist bekannt dass die neue Version des Oracle dem BMW 7 F01 nachempfunden wurde? Hat Rockstar das bestätigt? Ich persönlich hätte ihn aufgrund der Leistung und des Designs eher in Richtung BMW 5 oder auch M5 eingeordnet. Dafür sprechen meiner Meinung nach die Scheinwerfer, die weitaus aggressiver als die des 7ers wirken, und die Unterteilung des unteren Kühlerbereichs in 3 Abschnitte. Beide Merkmale sind beim M5 2013 vorhanden. Ausserdem befindet sich am Heck des Oracle eine kleine "Spoilerlippe", wie sie auch beim M5 zu finden ist, und der Motorbereich des 7ers wirkt meiner Ansicht nach zu lang für den Oracle. Auch das Fahrverhalten des Oracle kommt dem eines sportlichen M-Modells näher als dem des 7ers. Was sind eure Meinungen dazu? Vielleicht sollte die Info im Text geändert werden? 62.47.129.188 18:40, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC)Redtox Also die alte Version ist definitiv 7er-Basis. Länge, Motorhaube usw ist vom alten Siebener meiner Ansicht nach. Mike alias the Master of Contribution (Diskussion) 18:54, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich würde mal ganz naiv behaupten das sich viele Wagen in GTA V sportlich anfühlen und das man deswegen den Oracle ruhig als Mischling von 7er F01 und 5er F10 ansehen kann. --100px|link=Benutzer:609NO$CENT!|609NO$CENT! 80px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:609NO$CENT!|Nachrichten 13:46, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC)